


Shattered

by Popples123



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Angst, Feels, Jalex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popples123/pseuds/Popples123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack shattered his and Alex's bond, and there's nothing he can do to mend it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one ^-^ (sorry for all the rapid postings, I'm just uploading everything from my wattpad onto here just now. I think this is the last)

"Have a good day at work, beautiful." Alex blushes at his boyfriend's words, pulling him in for a kiss.

Jack smiles against Alex's lips, mumbling a small I love you and giving each other lazy kisses. 

After a couple of minutes, Alex reluctantly steps back, telling Jack that he really needs to leave for work now. 

"But it's cold! You'l freeze to death!" Jack protests, wanting his boyfriend to stay at home with him.

"I'm sure I won't," Alex grabs his car keys from the worktop, shoving them into his jacket pocket.

"Fine, go," pretending to be upset is something Jack is exceptionally good at. Ignoring Jack when he does this is something Alex is even better at.

The door closes and Jack is left standing alone in the cramped kitchen, already missing his boyfriend. To distract himself, he makes a cup of tea using his favorite purple mug and a wave of pride washes over him when he tastes it. He leaves the mug on the counter to cool down and aimlessly wanders around, remembering that he asked Alex to do the laundry the night before. Jack can't operate a washing machine to save his life and seeing as he does most things around the house, it's the least Alex could do, so when Jack walks into the bedroom and catches sight of the laundry lying in a heap in the corner of the room, nobody can blame him for feeling a little annoyed.

Sighing heavily, Jack lifts the bundle of dirty clothing and walks into the kitchen, occasionally bending down to pick up a fallen sock. He loads everything into the washing machine and forcefully slams it shut. Alex can do it when he comes home.

Thankful that he can now drink his tea without worrying about anything, Jack proceeds to sit on the sofa and ends up tripping over something on the floor which sends him stumbling forwards and landing face-first onto the ground, the mug smashing all over his and Alex's newly purchased white rug. Cussing loudly, Jack kneels on the floor and hopelessly clutching the handle of his favorite mug, the rest of it's pieces scattered in front of him. The lukewarm tea seeps into the rug and Jack knows that it's going to stain, that it'll be a nightmare to clean. His eyes scan the room in search of the object that caused his fall and eventually land on Alex's grey converse.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Jack yells, ready to punch something. He's rarely this mad, especially over silly things like this, but whenever he is it usually doesn't end well.

Not thinking clearly, Jack whips out his cellphone and dials Alex's number, planning on asking him why he didn't do the laundry and why he left his shoes in the middle of the floor.

"Hi Jack!" The fact that Alex sounds cheerful really irritates Jack, which is strange because he normally loves when his boyfriend is bubbly and happy.

"Why didn't you do the laundry?" Jack tries to sound as calm as possible, shunning the anger building up inside him.

Silence follows and after some hesitation, Alex responds, "I was too sleepy."

Letting out a sigh, Jack gnaws his lip and says, "yeah but it was only, like, one in the afternoon when I asked you to do it. You had all day yesterday, all last night, and all this morning."

"Why are you getting so worked up over it?" Alex asks timidly, beginning to sense his boyfriend is in a bad mood. "It's not a big deal."

"Oh I don't know," Jack hums, sarcasm dripping off his tongue as he speaks. "Maybe because you do fuck all around this place and whenever I ask you to do the simplest thing, you procrastinate it for hours and I end up having to do it instead!"

"That isn't true. At least I have a job," Alex points out and to be fair, he's right, but Jack refuses to accept that. 

"So? How would you like it if I didn't give a fuck about anything except some stupid job, huh? And don't even get me started on you leaving your things where someone could trip over it and break their fucking necks!" Jack knows he's overreacting but he doesn't care at all.

"Please calm down Jack," Alex's voice is shaking but that does nothing to stop Jack.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" 

Alex doesn't answer and this fuels Jack's rage even further. Tossing the handle of his mug across the room, he begins to shout some more, pointlessly ranting about stuff that doesn't even matter.

"J-Jack, please stop yelling," Alex's voice cracks and Jack realizes he's made his lover cry. He should feel guilty, should apologize, but then Alex says that "it doesn't even matter," and that really sets Jack off.

"It fucking does matter! Stop being a crybaby, that's fucking pathetic!" As soon as he speaks, Jack regrets his words.

Before he can assure Alex that he didn't mean them, Alex mumbles a quiet, "I'm sorry," and the line disconnects.

"Fine then," suppressing the guilt deep inside him, Jack chucks his phone onto the footrest and sets out on the exhausting task of cleaning everything up. Once he's gathered all the broken pieces of his treasured purple mug, he attempts to wash as much tea out of the carpet as he can using bleach, eventually giving up and slumping down on the sofa to watch some movies. 

He doesn't pay attention to the television, instead rehearsing how he's going to apologize to Alex over and over again in his mind. This isn't the first time he's had a go at Alex and although it didn't happen often, Alex would be extremely upset every time it did and Jack would spend ages trying to make it up to him with little treats, surprises, kisses and lots of sex.

Satisfied with his over-rehearsed apology, Jack allows himself to become engrossed in White Chicks, laughing hysterically throughout most of the film.

Hours pass and Jack goes through several movies, secretly wondering why Alex hasn't called him yet.

_Maybe I should call him?_

Jack decides against that idea. Both he and Alex need some time to calm down and Jack wants to apologize in person, so he waits.

More hours pass and the time Alex is due home for has come and gone. Jack finds it unnerving as Alex always comes home between quarter to six and six o'clock, but now it's almost seven and there's absolutely no sign of Alex.

Jack dials his boyfriend's number five times and begins to panic when it rings out each time. What if he's hurt? What if he's lost? What if he's scared to come home?

All the guilt from earlier this morning rises in Jack's gut and he hates himself for being so disrespectful towards his lover, and possibly shattering their relationship. Alex doesn't deserve that.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," Jack repeatedly chants through gritted teeth as he constantly phones his boyfriend for the next fifteen minutes.

When Jack finally receives a call his heart almost leaps out of his chest, but all relief is replaced with immense dread as he reads the contact name; Isobel Gaskarth.

Why is Alex's mom calling? Jack's panic increases when he realizes that Alex may have went to his mother's house and now she was going to chew Jack out for upsetting her son.

"Uhm, hi. I-I can explai-,"

"Jack, Jack!" Isobel's screaming cuts Jack's stammering off and his mood changes from panic to concern. "Jack! It's Alex! He's- there's been an accident! Come to the hospital now!" 

Jack wants to puke as Isobel explains that Alex got into a car accident on the way home from his work. In a blind panic, Jack slips on Alex's grey converse and his own leather jacket, screaming the word  _fuck_ repeatedly as he runs out of the house. He slams the door behind him and doesn't bother locking it because that would consume time and he wants to get to Alex as fast as he can.

Driving well over the speed limit is definitely not a great idea, especially with the amount of complex emotions Jack is experiencing.

The hospital is over half an hour away from Jack and Alex's home but Jack arrives in the space of ten minutes, jumping out the vehicle and sprinting towards the building. He repeatedly calls out for Alex as he runs through the entrance, past several doctors and nurses, past a seven year old girl with so much happiness in her eyes. 

Without any guidance, Jack manages to find Alex's parents on the second floor, standing outside a room with an ugly brown door that has the number 147 engraved on it. For Alex's sake, Jack doesn't cause a scene. He stands quietly, calmly asking Peter if Alex is alright.

The look in Peter's eyes doesn't look good to Jack. "Jack, they're trying to revive him."

This time, Jack does puke, in a trashcan across the corridor. Once he's done, Jack wipes his mouth and asks Peter to repeat himself as he has the slightest hope he misheard.

"They're reviving him."

"Fuck!" Jack has never cursed so loud in his entire life and he earns many glares from passerby's. Jack attempts to enter the room his lover is in but Isobel pulls him back and informs him that none of them are allowed to go inside.

Jack ignores this information and pushes past them, pulling the door open. The sight of Alex lying motionless and bloody on the bed with countless nurses gathered around him, his chest jerking upwards every time they shock him with a defibrillator, breaks Jack's heart.

"Alex!" He cries, running over to his lover, not paying attention to the nurses' protests. "No! This is my fault!" Jack's vision is blurry from tears and the only thing he can focus on is Alex. 

"Wake up baby, please, I'm so sorry," Jack murmurs into his boyfriend's ear and hopes to god that he can hear because Jack won't be able to live with himself if the last thing he said to Alex was hateful.

Five minutes pass, Alex is showing no signs of life and Jack is still by his bedside, whispering repeated apologies, encouragements, sweet nothings and anything that could possibly convince Alex to wake up.

Clinging onto the last piece of hope he has left, Jack decides to tell Alex the apology he had spent all day working on.

"Listen baby, I know you can't hear me but I'm so fucking sorry for earlier and I shouldn't have said the things I did but I was really mad, and you know what I'm like when I'm mad. You're not pathetic, not even close; you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Alex. You mean so fucking much to me and I've probably shattered the relationship we have but I'm gonna fix it, like I always do, okay? I just need you to wake up first. Please beautiful, wake up, I need you." Jack keeps his voice low so nobody can hear him except Alex (if he even can), and this isn't the way Jack planned apologizing to his lover but he's still holding onto that tiny shred of hope.

The shred of hope completely vanishes when Jack hears the word, "dead."

"No, Alex isn't dead! No!" Jack knows it's useless but somehow, denying the fact that Alex is dead gives Jack a false sense of hope that maybe Alex will wake up.

A nurse with the name tag Elise on her shirt guides the heartbroken boy over to the corner of the room, sympathetically smiling at him. "Honey, I'm really sorry."

"Do, do you think he could hear me?" The nurse shoots Jack a confused glance when she hears his question until it finally dawns on her what Jack means.

"I doubt it, his heart stopped before you were even here. He's been gone for the past, I don't know... fifteen minutes or so," Elise's voice is gentle and kind but it does nothing to stop the overwhelming emotional pain Jack is feeling.

Slowly, Jack  makes his way over to his boyfriend's body and plants a soft kiss onto his icy blue lips. "I love you so much. I'm sorry."

When the realization that Alex is gone sinks into Jack's head, the younger male starts wailing hysterically and buries his head into his deceased lover's chest, noticing the heartbeat he loves to listen to is gone, too.

Jack lifts his head to watch Elise exit the room to break the terrible news to Alex's parents, and returns to his original position once she leaves.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispers for what feels like the billionth time tonight, although no amount of I love you's and I'm sorry's will fix this. He circles his finger on the palm of Alex's hand, hoping he'll crack a smile like he usually does, but he doesn't.

Jack shattered his and Alex's bond. Now Alex is gone, and there's nothing Jack can do to mend it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a texpost I saw on Tumblr that said something along the lines of, "Imagine your OTP getting into an argument on the phone and person A says something really mean to person B, but person B dies on the way home from work in a car crash and person A has to live the rest of their lives knowing their last words to their lover was something hateful."


End file.
